


Santa Is Not Happy

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: allbingo, Community: fandomhits, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Sam Winchester, POV Bobby Singer, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Sammy and Uncle Bobby have a chat about Santa's Naughty or Nice List.Inspired the holiday classic 'I saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus' on my Fandomhits prompt list and allbingo bingo card.





	

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Bobby asked as he slid a plate of cookies in front of him.

"Uncle Bobby if Santa puts you on the naughty list do you think it's forever?" Sammy mumbled staring at the table.

"I don't think you have to worry. I'm sure you didn't do anything bad enough to be on the naughty list for life." Bobby tried not to laugh at Sammy's problem.

"Not me, I've been a good boy. Well, there was that thing with the pillow but that was Dean's fault."

"I don't think Santa will hold that against Dean either." Bobby reminded himself to ask Dean what had happened.

"No, Santa was mad at Daddy. Daddy took us to the mall the other day to see him. Dean said he was too old to sit n Santa's lap but I should do it. Daddy wasn't happy but Dean said he would pay for it because I need more normal stuff in my life. Uncle Bobby, do I need more normal? Daddy said I could see Santa and when I came back to find them Dean was gone and Daddy was _kissing_ Mrs. Claus. Santa was really mad. Dean came back when Santa started yellin'. He dragged Daddy away from Santa. I could hear Santa yelling at Daddy until we were in the parking lot." Sammy explained in a hurried whisper. 

"Sammy, don't worry you and Dean will be fine. You're Daddy may be on the naughty list for a while. Santa would never put you boys on it because your Daddy was naughty." Bobby explained.

"Do you promise?" Sammy asked him.

"I do. Why don't you try a few cookies and then we can pick the ones to leave Santa." Bobby nudged the plate closer to him.

"That's an important job, I need Dean's help." Sammy grinned and grabbed the plate yelling for his brother.

Bobby smiled and thought this would be an interesting Christmas.


End file.
